1. Field of the Art
The technology described here generally relates to computer networking, and, more specifically, to computer file obfuscation using file system filter drivers at the operating system-level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer data security involves the deployment of firewalls, content inspection gateways, authentication and encryption schemes, in addition to network and host-based intrusion detection systems.
Such reactive approach has had limited success against the newer types of intrusion commonly known as Advanced Persistent Threats (APTs). Another approach is to use hosted decoys or more commonly known as honeypot systems populated with varying degrees of realism, some going as far as populating such honeypot hosts with believable data for the intruder to stay connected and remain active.
“Digital bread crumbs” refers to a host of clues left behind by a hacker, as mentioned in Jayanthi, Sridhar “Digital Bread Crumbs: Seven Clues To Identify Who Is Behind Advanced Cyber Attacks,” Information Week, Jul. 19, 2013, at http://www.informationweek.in/security/13-07-19/digital_bread_crumbs_seven_clues_to_identify_who_is_behind_advanced_cyber_attacks.aspx. Conversely for the purpose of counter intelligence, clues can be deliberately left on a computing device to attract an intruder to lead him to take certain actions which will reveal themselves and subject their actions to scrutiny and containment.
More efficient network protection from hackers is sought. There is a need to protect the computer networks against advanced persistent threats and other attacks.